Pequeño
by Kurai neko
Summary: SHÔNEN AI - Yohji x Aya - La campanilla de la puerta volvió a sonar, llamando su atención. Su cliente pretendía salir del local. Se retiraba un mechón de la cara, encajándolo tras lo oreja.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Weiß Kreuz no es mío ;O; pero de ilusión también se vive, ¿no?

**Advertencias:** _AU_, _Shônen ai_ en su mayoría (amor entre chicos), posiblemente también habrá escenas subidas de tono que ya avisaré en cada capítulo correspondiente. La pareja principal es _Yohji x Aya_, por cierto xD

**N/A:** Como siempre, el prólogo no tiene nada que ver con como sigue la historia xD Aviso desde ya que el prólogo está situado después de lo que viene en los primeros capítulos nn  
Gracias por leer :3

_Dedicado a Airïenn, porque volviste a mí._

**Pequeño**

_Prólogo_

Caminaba lentamente.  
No tenía ganas de subir el ritmo de sus pasos, aunque realmente estuviera ansioso por llegar a su destino.

Nunca lo admitiría…  
Jamás lo diría en alto.  
Pero esperaba cada oportunidad para verlo.

Era casi como una pequeña obsesión enfermiza.

Todos los sábados, él actuaba en aquella discoteca.  
Bailaba un par de horas y luego simplemente desaparecía.

Todos lo llamaban '_Little Red_'.

Seguramente demasiado joven como para entrar allí, pero bailaba como un dios del erotismo sacado de alguna religión antigua.

De piel blanca y aparentemente suave, pelo rojo, largo y atrayente, del mismo del que le habían sacado el sobrenombre.  
Con las luces del local nunca estuvo seguro del color de sus ojos, pero parecían haber sufrido mucho a tan corta edad.

Su cuerpo pequeño y compacto; ligero y bello; plano e indudablemente de adolescente que aún tiene que crecer.

Desde que aquel chico aparecía en el espectáculo el número de clientes se había disparado, pero nunca nadie había logrado tan siquiera hablar con él.  
Solía usar algo que tapara parte de su rostro y su melena espesa suelta.

Se estaba acercando la hora. Pronto haría su aparición, pero a él ya no le preocupaba.

Ingresó en el recinto del negocio, con aire despreocupado, aspirando más fuerte para dar una calada profunda y retirar el cigarro de su boca.  
Se sentó en el mismo lugar de siempre, aunque esta vez sin su copa.

Justo cuando miró hacia el escenario, los ojos de aquel pequeño estaban posados en él, mientras empezaba a bailar al ritmo de la música… haciendo que, con sus movimientos, el ambiente subiera un par de grados.


	2. Cap 1 – Cuando tú no eras nadie

**Disclaimer y advertencias generales en el prólogo :3**

**N/A:** Nh, pues aquí tenéis el primer capítulo, que empieza a colocar a los protagonistas en su sitio.

**Pequeño**

_Capítulo 1. __**Cuando tú no eras nadie  
**_

Era jueves por la tarde.  
Ya hacía un par de horas que el sol se había marchado sin dejar rastro, pero las luces multicolores de neón de los comercios y la anaranjada de las farolas constituían un vertiginoso y triste sustituto de su luminosidad, que no de su calidez._**  
**_  
Aún con el austero clima, el centro de la ciudad estaba atestado, llegando a ser agobiante pasear por algunas de sus calles más concurridas.  
Uno de los rincones más transitados en ese momento, después de la zona de tiendas situada un par de calles más allá, era la parte oeste del complejo comercial que se levantaba en pleno corazón de la urbe.

Diez grandes salas de cine a la izquierda y varios restaurantes, cafeterías y algún que otro pub dispersados por las inmediaciones eran su mayor atractivo, sin contar la enorme fuente de piedra blanca que se erguía orgullosa justo en la conjunción de las dos grandes avenidas que separaban el lugar en cuatro partes bien diferenciadas.

Justo delante de la entrada de los cines, había una cafetería bastante grande. Los pasteles que preparaban eran los de más fama en todo el lugar y se jactaban de tener el mejor servicio de toda la zona.

Los ventanales de la cafetería estaban empañados.  
El frío extremo había sido una constante en las últimas dos semanas, pero eso no disminuía el flujo de gente que solía ocupar el local. Más bien lo intensificaba.

Un joven se inclinó sobre el mostrador con un gesto un tanto provocativo, haciendo que las chicas que acababan de ocupar la mesa cuatro rieran coquetas y comentaran entre ellas lo atractivo que era el camarero que, sonriéndoles en respuesta, empezaba a pensar que les diría cuando fuera a tomarles nota en breves momentos.

La campanilla que había instalada detrás de la puerta, en el interior del recinto, repiqueteó cuando dos nuevos clientes entraron en el bullicio de la cafetería.

El camarero que estaba detrás de la barra, había tomado una bandeja y un bloc de notas apresuradamente.

Las dos mujeres que habían entrado se sentaron en la última mesa libre.

Para cuando el camarero salió a atender a las jovencitas, otro se le había adelantado.

Bufó enfadado, viendo como su amigo, el mismo que le había conseguido el trabajo en ese lugar, lo miraba de reojo con gesto divertido.

Miró a su alrededor, para ver que mesas quedaban por atender.  
Las señoras que acababan de entrar aún se estaban quitando los abrigos y a su izquierda podía ver a una pareja de ancianos que lo miraban con insistencia, pero que no levantaban la mano para llamar su atención.  
No era la primera vez que los veía por allí y cualquier camarero de la cafetería, aunque fuera uno que sólo trabajara los fines de semana por la tarde, conocía el fuerte temperamento de ambos y las continuas quejas a las que los sometían.

Sonrió perverso, dirigiéndose a la pareja de mujeres y devolviéndole la pelota a su amigo.

–Buenas tardes, ¿qué quieren? –preguntó cortésmente, con una sonrisa encantadora acompañada de un parpadeo suave que hacía ver al joven de dieciséis años como el más tierno adolescente de todo el salón.

Una de las mujeres, que ya se había acomodado del todo, lo observó durante unos segundos, como calibrando hasta donde era propia la actitud solícita del camarero.  
La otra rió entre dientes justo cuando acababa de dejar su bolso en un lugar seguro, a su alcance y control.

–De momento sólo queremos la carta. –contestó tajante la primera, que le sonrió sin humor, despachándolo con una mirada helada mientras su compañera de mesa reía sin inhibiciones.

Al chico no le quedó nada más que hacer que sonreír afectadamente y entregarles la carta que llevaba junto con la bandeja redonda de metal.  
Cuando dio la vuelta sobre si mismo, vio como el otro camarero seguía hablando con las chicas, tomándoles nota. Y la pareja de avanzada edad seguía con los ojos clavados en él.

«_Rápido, rápido_.» pensó el chico renuente, sin querer atender aquella mesa.

Unos pasos más allá, su salvación llegó con el pelo trenzado y rojo.

Una niña, desde una de las mesas más apartadas, había levantado la mano y lo llamaba con un gesto entre indiferente y tímido.

No debía de pasar de los doce años, y desde allí no podía verle bien la cara, pero era de facciones afiladas para la edad que aparentaba.

El chico casi fue saltando, contento, hasta su lado. La jovencita le resultaba familiar, no era la primera vez que la veía por allí, pero sin duda sí que era la primera vez que la atendía, porque unos ojos como los suyos no los habría podido olvidar.

–¿Qué se le ofrece, señorita? –preguntó el sonriente camarero, inclinándose un poco, adoptando una postura bastante cómica.

La pequeña tosió de repente, ocultando su cara detrás de una carpeta naranja de tamaño folio. Parpadeó un par de veces y miró directamente a los ojos del muchacho.  
El chico no supo si la expresión de aquellos ojos grandes y rasgados era de enfado, timidez o indecisión. Tal vez todo junto sería la descripción más acertada.

Bajó la carpeta poco a poco, dejándola sobre la mesa y mirándola, acariciándola con sus manos cubiertas por calentadores negros que contrastaban con su piel de alabastro.

–¿Me podría…? –titubeó con un tono bajo justo cuando el camarero iba a preguntarle de nuevo– ¿Me podría traer la cuenta?

Los ojos de la niña volvieron a encontrarse con los suyos justo unos instantes. Los suficientes como para que el muchacho se quedara prendado dentro de las amatistas atrayentes y opacas de la pelirroja. Volvió a desviar la mirada, centrándose en el libro que tenía sobre la piedra redonda y oscura de la mesa.

–Em… sí, sí. Por supuesto.

El muchacho sacudió su cabeza de manera afirmativa, recobrando la sonrisa que se había perdido junto con su aliento al ser observado por esas pupilas absorbentes.

Giró en redondo, parpadeando y situándose con la mirada. Sabía donde estaba, pero se había descolocado sin darse cuenta. Lo que una manada de adolescentes no eran capaces de hacer, los ojos de esa niña lo habían conseguido con dos pequeños y fugaces toques.

Empezó a andar hacia la barra, suspirando de camino y riéndose cuando vio como su amigo atendía a la pareja de ancianos quejicas habituales del local.  
Se coló detrás de la barra y buscó la nota en donde estaba apuntado el pedido de la mesa que ocupaba la pelirroja.

–Un capuccino.

Alzó sus ojos y vio como su cliente guardaba el libro, demasiado grueso como para que una jovencita de su edad lo leyera, en una mochila de color azul oscuro con un tribal dibujado en negro, aparentemente con un rotulador.

Fue a la caja y marcó el código del capuccino, viendo aparecer el papelito con la cuenta de la niña. Lo arrancó con una precisión nacida de la práctica y lo puso encima de un posavasos de madera que aparentaba ser un plato pequeñito.  
Con agilidad y sin desmedida prisa, se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa de la chica, que se había levantado y se estaba subiendo la cremallera de la chaqueta naranja de punto que antes pendía del respaldo de la silla.

El camarero dejó la cuenta encima de la mesa, dando un último vistazo a aquellos hipnotizantes y esquivos ojos. Rió con ternura y diversión, viendo como el tono de las níveas mejillas de la niña tomaban un color más parecido al de su pelo perfectamente trenzado.

La pequeña carraspeó, sacando del bolsillo pequeño de la mochila una cartera azul de tamaño mediano. Cuando dejó el dinero sobre el papel de la cuenta, miró directamente al chico que le sonrió de inmediato, con un brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos verdes.  
La jovencita retiró de nuevo la mirada, guardando el monedero y el muchacho tomó el plato de madera y se fue hacia la caja con un interrogante rondándole la cabeza.

Aquella niña tenía un halo misterioso y un tanto reservado a su alrededor.

Abrió la caja registradora y sacó el cambio de la pelirroja.  
La campanilla de la puerta volvió a sonar, llamando su atención. Su cliente pretendía salir del local.  
Se retiraba un mechón de la cara, encajándolo tras la oreja y aguantando la puerta mientras una mujer con un carrito, en el cual un niño miraba las luces del techo con auténtica fascinación, ingresaba en el negocio.

El joven parpadeó viendo como le dedicaba una última mirada antes de salir huyendo de la cafetería.  
Lo que más le extrañó, y estuvo a punto de hacerlo sonrojar, fue la pequeña sonrisa cohibida que apareció en los finos y sonrosados labios de la niña.

–¡Kudou! –oyó como gritaba alguien a su lado– ¡Despierta!  
–¿Ah…? ¡Ah! ¿Qué? –preguntó sacudiendo un poco la cabeza antes de continuar– ¿Qué pasa?  
–Que tengo que sacar una cuenta, pero sólo si me deja su majestad, por supuesto.

El otro camarero soltó una risita floja mientras esperaba que el primero se apartara de la caja.

–Oye, Ken –habló con voz de pregunta alejándose un par de pasos de la máquina–. La niña de la mesa seis…  
–¿La pelirroja de ojos violeta? –interrogó el chico tecleando con rapidez- Impresionan, ¿eh?  
–¿Viene mucho por aquí?

El chico dejó de teclear y esperó que el papel blanco saliera impreso con letras y números azules.

–No.

El de ojos verdes frunció el ceño, intentando recordar donde había visto antes al pequeño misterio con trenza roja.

–¿No?  
–No. Pero la he visto en la puerta del instituto más de una vez. Tal vez esperando a algún hermano mayor –el chico golpeó suavemente con un platillo de madera la frente de su amigo-. Su tuviera una hermana así no la dejaría volver sola a casa.

Sonrió y salió de la barra, dirigiéndose a una mesa cerca de la entrada y sacándole la lengua a una de las chicas de la mesa dos, donde las jovencitas emitían grititos cada vez que uno de los tres camareros que estaban atendiendo en ese momento flirteaba con ellas.

Kudou se llevó una mano a la barbilla, intentando hacer memoria y consiguiendo una imagen de un cuerpo delgado y pálido apoyado en un coche rojo, con la cara volteada hacia un lado y la graciosa trenza pendiéndole hasta el pecho liso. De lejos casi podría haberlo confundido con un niño de extraño pelo largo, pero de cerca su cara le parecía demasiado femenina como para que fuera un chiquillo.

Encogió los hombros, sacudiendo el delantal negro que cubría sus muslos y disponiéndose a salir de la barra, preguntándose a quien esperaría en la puerta del instituto aquella pequeña.


End file.
